Known examples of a method for producing nanoparticles in the related art include wet processes in which nanoparticles are produced in solutions using chemical reactions and dry processes in which nanoparticles are directly deposited on substrates using vacuum technology. An example of the wet processes is described in Patent Document 1 which discloses a process for producing copper nanoparticles in a mixed solvent containing an ether solvent and a cyclic ether solvent by adding a copper compound, a stabilizer, and a reducing agent to the mixed solvent and heating the resulting mixture under non-acidic conditions. An example of the dry processes is described in Patent Document 2 which discloses a process for producing gold nanoparticles by vacuum evaporation on a substrate composed of highly-oriented pyrolytic graphite (HOPG) or Si02. Furthermore, as another vacuum evaporation process, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a process for producing metal nanoparticles by heating oil in which a surfactant is dissolved and a metal arranged above the surface of the oil and enclosing evaporated fine metal particles with the surfactant.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-281781 A    Patent Document 2: JP 9-256140 A    Non-Patent Document 1: Japan Nanonet Bulletin, No. 08, Nanotechnology Support Project Center in Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology, Dec.2005, pp. 13-14